


C is for Cuddles

by orphan_account



Series: Sciles Alphabet Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Stiles and Scott share some friendly cuddles, stiles is cuddly when he sleeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	C is for Cuddles

"Five more minutes, dad." 

Scott couldn't help but laugh at the response his best friend just gave him. It was almost 6 am and they needed to be at school before 7 so they could get some last minute studying in before their chemistry exam tomorrow. 

Scott spent the next fifteen minutes trying to pry his friend off his side so they could both get ready for school. 

"Stiles, we really need to go," Scott laughed as Stiles held on tighter. 

"Noooo," He mumbled, pressing his face into his side further. "I just want to stay here and cuddle with you." 

Was Scott going to be in a lot of trouble when his mom found out he didn't show up to school until 12 pm? Yes. Did he care? Not really.


End file.
